Elderly individuals living alone face a potential hazard of being incapacitated by a fall or a health condition that renders them unable to call for help, reach a device to summon help or otherwise. Current methods may require a person to carry a device around with them. The drawback is that the person may forget to carry it, they may feel ashamed to carry it or other reasons. The present invention addresses this problem.